


You Look Good Like That

by Smutterella



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, bottom!ran, messy sex, top!tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Ranmaru has always liked Tokiya, but his interest gets piqued when he sees Tokiya performing for a makeup ad. He decides to flirt with Tokiya, not realizing what he's gotten himself into...





	You Look Good Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I jotted down back in November of last year (2018) and just happened to come back to it today. lol I'm a sucker for those tropes where everyone expects the pretty boy to be docile and...he's not. Also I love me some bottom!Ran.

Ranmaru crossed his arms over his chest and watched from the shadows. He had overheard that the set next door was filming a makeup commercial featuring Tokiya Ichinose. A while back, he had done a photoshoot with Otoya for a lipstick brand. Part of Ranmaru was curious, the other part...he wanted to watch Tokiya. 

He scowled as some folks took notice of him, but thankfully they left him alone. Ranmaru had finished up a promo for one of his singles which had him decked out in black; leather jacket, tight jeans, and combat boots. He looked like a thug and he didn’t mind it one bit. His ears pricked when he heard Tokiya laugh. It was melodious and breathy. 

Ranmaru gripped his arms tight, frustrated that his heart was beating rapidly. He wouldn’t say it out loud ever — Reiji would never let him live it down — but Ranmaru liked Tokiya. At first it was simply because Tokiya knew when to shut up and he was also great at leashing Otoya whenever the redhead got too close to Ranmaru. Loners tend to silently understand other loners and Ranmaru could tell whenever their eyes met. Tokiya had the most experience as an idol, but he wasn’t full of himself and he wasn’t starstruck when he met Reiji, who out of everyone, had the most experience as an idol. But as time went on, the mutual appreciation began developing into something else.

Soon Ranmaru was dwelling on ads of Tokiya and whenever they were together on photoshoots, he would find himself following Tokiya with his eyes. Ranmaru huffed; he was doing the exact same thing just now and, even worse, he walked over here to see him. What was he turning into, a stalker? Ranmaru told himself to move, but his legs remained planted.

The director shouted “Action!” and Ranmaru knew better than to move and cause a distraction. So he stood still and watched Tokiya, his heart hammering harder. Because now Ranmaru could see that Tokiya was wearing dark purple lipstick. The juxtaposition of Tokiya in a three piece suit and wearing lipstick worked well, but it made something bloom deep inside Ranmaru’s belly. 

Tokiya strutted boldly around on the set, then in one smooth motion he took off his jacket and put it on the floor in front of an actress that Ranmaru didn’t even take notice of until now. The actress gasped, feigning surprise at the gentlemanly act, then walked gingerly over the jacket. Just as she crossed, Tokiya swooped down to one knee and took the actress’ hand and kissed it. 

Ranmaru held his breath when he stared at the preview screen and saw that the cameraman had zoomed in on Tokiya’s face. Tokiya appeared highly sensual, his long lashes amplifying his dreamy half lidded look. Ranmaru felt heat spread throughout him and he noticed the actress was red as a tomato; he didn’t blame her. 

The director yelled “Cut!” and Tokiya swiftly rose to his feet and bowed to the actress. Ranmaru watched Tokiya, his mind still replaying what he just witnessed and it took him several seconds to realize that Tokiya was walking towards him. He panicked and almost choked on his own spit, but he kept up his scowling expression. 

“Kurosaki-san, this is a surprise,” Tokiya spoke warmly, “were you nearby?”

“Uh, yeah, just finished the promo,” Ranmaru found it hard to speak to Tokiya or even make direct eye contact. 

They were silent for a while, though the room was buzzing from the staff mulling over the footage. Ranmaru felt Tokiya analyze him, which was a bit unnerving, but the next words out of Tokiya’s mouth gave Ranmaru a mixture of relief and dread. 

“Let’s go to my dressing room, they can get pretty rowdy,” Tokiya suggested and motioned at the director that he was taking a break. 

Everything seemed to blur, and soon Ranmaru and Tokiya were in a large quiet hallway, far away from the cast and crew. Tokiya sighed and Ranmaru understood; they were finally in the comforting silence. Tokiya turned around and smiled at Ranmaru.

“I apologize for stopping, but I have to know now,” he looked off to the side, his face turning a light shade of pink, “what did you think about my performance?”

That was unfair.

Ranmaru herded Tokiya until he had him pinned against the wall. “It’s not my style,” Ranmaru grumbled, then he smirked, “but you were amazing.”

“Kurosaki-san,” Tokiya whispered, “What are you doing?”

“You’ve been haunting me,” Ranmaru confessed in a low tone, “tempting me like this, it’s unfair.” 

“Tempting you?” Tokiya breathed. 

“Yeah, now I really want to wear lipstick,” Ranmaru murmured and leaned in.

Electricity shot through him as his lips connected with Tokiya’s and he pressed his body against Tokiya. He felt Tokiya moan and he deepened the kiss, months of pining finally unraveling from deep inside him. Then there was a shift in energy and Ranmaru discovered it too late; Tokiya slid his hands around Ranmaru and went straight for his ass. 

Now the kiss wasn’t Tokiya complying and allowing Ranmaru in, rather Tokiya was letting Ranmaru show his offer. Tokiya rolled his tongue deeper into Ranmaru’s mouth, chuckling in his throat when Ranmaru raised his eyebrows. Tokiya let Ranmaru go and smiled, even as Ranmaru stepped back. 

“I...what...fuck,” Ranmaru rasped and watched Tokiya walk past him.

Tokiya locked eyes with him, then continued walking towards his dressing room. Ranmaru’s feet moved before his brain could catch up to them and by the time he considered stopping and turning away, Tokiya had already closed and locked the door. 

“The beauty about being a so-called big star,” Tokiya said calmly and pushed Ranmaru against the door that was just locked, “when you want a break, nobody comes to bother you.” 

“W-wait,” Ranmaru cringed at how small he sounded.

Tokiya obeyed, though he kept his hand on Ranmaru’s chest. 

“I didn’t think it would turn out like this,” Ranmaru averted his eyes from Tokiya’s intense staring. 

“Oh, I see,” Tokiya sighed and removed his hand, “you assumed I was one way...now I shattered your fantasy.” He smiled again, but it was hollow and bitter. “I apologize for ruining your preconceived image of me, Kurosaki-san.”

“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth,” Ranmaru flared up, “what I meant was...well yeah I didn’t think you would be that bold. But don’t assume I found it as a turn off!”

Tokiya gaped at Ranmaru for a moment, then a more genuine smile spread across his face. He closed the distance immediately and Ranmaru grunted as his back hit the door. They stared into each others eyes, the electricity returning between them. Ranmaru caught his breath as Tokiya pulled him down for a kiss. 

Ranmaru rolled his hips against Tokiya’s and his stomach flopped with excitement when he felt Tokiya’s hard bulge. The door jostled as they began grinding against each other, Ranmaru spurning Tokiya further by moaning loudly. Tokiya broke the kiss and licked Ranmaru’s jawline. 

“You’ve been haunting me too,” Tokiya whispered huskily into Ranmaru’s ear, “always watching me, then you dared to come to me dressed like this.” 

“You like the bad boy look, Tokiya?” Ranmaru smirked, then let out a shaky sigh when Tokiya began nibbling his earlobe.

“I _like_ bad boys,” Tokiya replied in a low tone, making Ranmaru’s cock twitch. 

“Show me how much you like them,” Ranmaru challenged.

Tokiya gave a smirk of his own, which made Ranmaru’s heart flutter. He led Ranmaru towards the large vanity and motioned him to wait there. While Tokiya rummaged through his duffel bag, Ranmaru unzipped his pants. He was expecting a couple of condoms and maybe some lotion, he was sure all of them had some lotion for the sole purpose of jerking it. Ranmaru squawked when he saw a medium sized bottle of lube and a condom come out of a discreet pouch. 

“Ah, Kotobuki-san gave us these discreetly,” Tokiya answered after seeing Ranmaru’s reaction, “ he said lotion wasn’t good enough especially if we were going all the way.” 

“Looks like you’ve used a decent amount,” Ranmaru said with amusement.

Tokiya laughed and looked down at Ranmaru’s unzipped pants. “I am a man with desires, just like anybody else,” he said plainly. 

“Heh, figured you liked bad boys because you’re an uptight goodie-two-shoes.” Ranmaru leaned back against the vanity, pleased it didn’t wobble. 

“Uptight goodie-two-shoes...” Tokiya repeated and set the lube on the vanity, before standing directly in front of Ranmaru. “No, I just love the idea of making bad, tough boys cry.” Tokiya maintained eye contact with Ranmaru as he unzipped his pants with a quick, forceful action. 

In moments, Ranmaru found himself bent over the vanity, his face inches away from the large, brightly lit mirror. Tokiya yanked Ranmaru’s pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs and wasted no time stretching and lubing up Ranmaru’s hole. 

“Kurosaki-san, you’re already stretched...you play with yourself often?” Tokiya purred.

“Heh, Quartet Night had a liveshow the night before. I always get riled up after a great show.” Ranmaru looked over his shoulder. “Stick it in, big star or not, we don’t have much time.”

“True.” Tokiya must’ve grabbed the condom, since Ranmaru heard the familiar crinkle of the wrapping. 

Ranmaru looked forward at his reflection in the mirror. His lips were stained a light purple along with his jaw and ear and his own eyeliner was getting mussed up. He looked like some rock band groupie being passed around by the band. Ranmaru shifted his attention to Tokiya and he found himself even more aroused.

Tokiya looked slightly disheveled, his lipstick smudged, but his suit sans the jacket still looked crisp. His focus was intense, almost like he was some high end CEO finally releasing some pent up sexual frustration. Tokiya finished rolling up the condom and rubbed his cock between Ranmaru’s ass cheeks. 

“Is that good enough proof to show how much I like you?” Tokiya’s voice was sultry and melodical. 

Ranmaru caught the “you” and felt his ears burning. “Idiot, you have to actually stick it in, not just wimp out by humping my ass,” Ranmaru spat out. 

“Apologies,” Tokiya chuckled, then spread Ranmaru’s ass cheeks open. 

Ranmaru was expecting a careful, slow entrance, after all, Tokiya seemed to be the careful type. He yelped in surprise when Tokiya slid his cock in; there wasn’t any pain, only the shock of suddenly being filled. Tokiya slowly rocked his hips, allowing Ranmaru some breathing time. 

Ranmaru moaned, everything about this moment was right. Tokiya gripped Ranmaru’s hips and thrusted earnestly, making the vanity jostle despite being heavy duty. Ranmaru looked at his reflection, at the biker slut being fucked over by Mr. Prim ‘n Proper. His heated breaths fogged up the glass and he fell forward in order to reach down and touch himself. 

“N-no,” Tokiya grunted and grabbed Ranmaru’s arms, pulling them as if they were horse reins.

“B-bastard,” Ranmaru snarled, but gasped when Tokiya thrusted harder. “Ohh fuck!”

“You’re clenching me already, Kurosaki-san?” Tokiya whispered and laughed softly.

“Sh-shut up!” Ranmaru panted, his voice was sounding weaker than usual. 

“Mmm, you clenched again,” Tokiya moaned, “I might not last long at this rate.”

Tokiya slid his cock out, then slammed in back in, causing Ranmaru to scream. He pulled out again, but this time he stepped back. 

“Kurosaki-san, sit on the vanity please,” he said gently.

Ranmaru normally would put up a fight, but he was close to his own orgasm. He sat back, his head pressing into the cold mirror and lifted his legs. Tokiya quickly pulled off both of Ranmaru’s boots and yanked off his pants and boxer briefs. Ranmaru spread his legs wider and even spread his ass open. 

“Come on, pretty boy, fuck me,” Ranmaru beckoned huskily. 

Tokiya’s eyes darkened with lust and he wasted no time; he lined up his cock and slammed it in. Both of them moaned openly and Tokiya dug his fingers into Ranmaru’s hips. Tokiya snapped his hips relentlessly, his breathing becoming erratic. Ranmaru leaned his head back and keened, something he rarely did. 

Tokiya leaned forward and sucked on Ranmaru’s neck, not enough to mark but enough to make Ranmaru keen more. “Am I fucking you right, Kurosaki-san?” Tokiya growled against Ranmaru’s throat. 

“Y-yeah, don’t stop,” Ranmaru admitted, his face burning.

“I won’t,” Tokiya grunted, “I want to do this all night, tomorrow, the weekend—”

“—harder, Tokiya, _please_!” Ranmaru felt his cock twitching, he was so close to seeing stars. 

Tokiya buried his cock as deeply as he could and rolled his hips. “Mmm, maybe I’ll stay like this, it’s so warm…” He kept rolling his hips slowly.

“Ahh-no-please,” Ranmaru rasped and dug his fingers into his spread ass cheeks, “I’m close, Tokiya, don’t—” Ranmaru choked back a sob, it was incredibly frustrating to be so full, to be so close to the edge, only to be denied that final push. 

To his shock, Ranmaru felt tears spilling down his face; he wasn’t sad, only frustrated. Tokiya let go of Ranmaru’s hips and used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears. He leaned in and kissed Ranmaru, warm and deep. 

“Sorry, I can’t help but tease.” Tokiya pecked Ranmaru’s lips one more time before resuming his hold on Ranmaru’s waist. 

Ranmaru let out a crescendoing cry as Tokiya fucked him hard, making the vanity, his body, his whole existence shake from Tokiya’s relentless force. Their bodies drew closer together until they were a mass of leather, crumbled dress clothes and mashing tongues. Ranmaru was nearly off the vanity, but Tokiya surprisingly held him up without faltering. 

Both of them moaned and grunted into each others mouths, until Ranmaru keened loud enough to make his own ears ring. Tokiya dropped him back onto the vanity in time, strings of cum geysered out of Ranmaru’s cock and plopped onto the gray tank top he wore underneath his leather jacket. Tokiya moaned as if he were holding a note and he buried his cock deep inside Ranmaru for a couple minutes before finally pulling out. 

Ranmaru was breathing hard, his heart was still hammering in his chest. He leaned heavily against the vanity, not caring that it was groaning under his weight. His legs hung limply over the edge; he knew it would be a good ten minutes or more before he could walk straight. 

Tokiya leaned forward and kissed Ranmaru, ending it by running his tongue over Ranmaru’s purple stained lips. With his pretty long lashes and wicked smirk, Tokiya whispered into Ranmaru’s ear.

“You look good like that.” 


End file.
